jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Risotto Nero
|ja_kanji = リゾット・ネエロ |namesake = Risotto Nero is a variation of Risotto, a classic Italian dish |stand = Metallica |age = 28''Chapter 543: My Name Is Doppio (2)'' |birthday = 1974 |death = April 5, 2001 |gender = Male |nation = Italian |hair = Purple ( ) |eyes = Black sclera with red irises ( ) |occupation = Assassin |affiliation = La Squadra di Esecuzione |mangadebut = Chapter 542 My Name Is Doppio (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 548 King Crimson vs. Metallica (5) |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Akira Negishi (PS2 game) Takaya Kuroda (Eyes of Heaven) }} is a minor character appearing in Vento Aureo. Risotto Nero is the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione. He confronts Vinegar Doppio on a beach in Costa Smeralda, Sardinia. Appearance Risotto Nero is a 28-year-old man of average to above-average height and fit or medium build. He wears a black, hood-like headpiece from which hang six small, metallic baubles, bearing the letters "Z", "I" and "R" on one side, from left to right; mirrored on the right. This piece hides his hair; though his light bangs (originally dark) almost reach his eyebrows. Light-eyed, his sclera are completely black. Bare-chested, he wears a long, black, lapelless coat with straps crossing his chest in an X; and pants in thick horizontal stripes of black and white. Personality Risotto is serious individual, as befitting of the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione. Always focused on his goal and carefully approaching Doppio whom he suspected to be Diavolo's underling, Risotto is methodical in his assassination method, making decisive actions and calmly analyzing Doppio's moves before acting. Behind his cold and calm approach of things, Risotto is prone to outbursts of violence, threatening Doppio when he takes too long to obey his command. When suffering setbacks, Risotto keeps his cool and decides the best course of action. A perceptive man, Risotto could see Doppio turn his eye a moment and deduce that he was a Stand user. Abilities Risotto's Stand, Metallica, comprises a mass of miniscule beings residing in his bloodstream, enabling him to manipulate metal through magnetism at a short range. Intelligence: Risotto is a gifted tactician, showing a grasp of Stand fights rarely witnessed in the series. Risotto could find multiple applications for his Stand Metallica, as well as deduce critical facts from observations such as Doppio's status as a Stand user. In a fight, Risotto keeps tabs on the enemy's abilities and moves, deducing their next moves with precision and making them work against them. His methodical approach of assassinations and tendency to quickly kill his targets before they could act nearly killed Doppio multiple times despite his ability to predict the future. Synopsis History When Risotto Nero was 14 years old, his cousin was run over by a drunk driver. Though the driver was punished by the law, Risotto could not forgive him and, four years later, at age 18, he assassinated the driver. From then on, he began living a life in underworld society. At age 21, Risotto Nero obtained his Stand and with it, decided to join the mafia. Risotto was assigned his very own group of assassins, which were called upon whenever they were needed, because Risotto became known for being able to take out his assigned target no matter who it may be. Eventually, Risotto thought his current position wasn't enough, as he was not allowed territorial control like other trusted mafia groups. Enraged, Risotto decided to expose the Boss' identity. The result was the death of the two men who were sent to try and expose him and from there on, Risotto and his group were branded as renegades. His group now attempts to kidnap the Boss's daughter to exact their revenge. Vento Aureo (2001) Risotto is introduced as the leader of the Assassination Team, investigating the Boss' identity and follows Bruno Bucciarati's group to Sardinia. However, he takes notice of Doppio and, finding him unusual, decides to test him with attacks from Metallica. Upon suspecting that Doppio was the boss, Risotto's plan to kill him goes awry with the unintentional interference of Narancia's Aerosmith, and he himself is fatally wounded. He attempts a last ditch attack, with Metallica controlling Aerosmith to shoot at the boss, but is finally killed when the bullets pass through him via King Crimson's time erase. In Video Games ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2) Risotto is the only villain character from Part V who doesn't appear in the game as an enemy in SUPER STORY or any STORY DRAMA, presumably because he did not actually fight any of the protagonists in the original story line. However, his character model can be seen in the GALLERY MODE. All-Star Battle (PS3) Despite not making an actual appearance himself, his Stand, Metallica, can be see during the loading screen. Eyes of Heaven (PS3) Much like the previous game, his stand, Metallica, returns as part of some loading screens. Gallery Manga= Chapter_543.jpg|Cover, Chapter 543; character profile RisottoNero first.png|First Appearance Risotto Nero.png|Rissotto Nero joined their feet using Metallica Risotto final rest.png|King Crimson kills Risotto |-| Other= 9449831.jpg|Statue Legend of Risotto Nero Nero1.jpg Nero2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:La Squadra di Esecuzione